rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race: Ultimate All Stars
Plot overview This season consists of 13 past Drag Race queens competing for a lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash prize of $100,000. All Star rules are intact with the top 2 lipsyncing for their legacy and the winner eliminating one of the bottom queens. Every episode will have a top 2 and a bottom 2 Contestant Progress Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"All Stars Variety Show" *'Guest Judge: ' Jade Thirlwall *'Mini-Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: 'Shea Coulee *'Main Challenge: 'Perform in the All Stars Variety Show *'Top 2 of the Week: Adore Delano and Aja *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song: ' Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Adore Delano' *'Bottom Two:' Derrick Barry and Mariah *'Eliminated: Derrick Barry' All Star Variety Show 'Episode 2: ''"RuPaul's Big Pageant Rusical " * '''Guest Judge: Jonathan Van Ness and Jennifer Coolidge * Main Challenge: Perform in a rusical about beauty queens vs butch queens. * Runway Theme: Pretty Pink Pageant Realness * Top 2 of the Week: Ivy Winters and Shea Coulee * Lip Sync for your Legacy Song: ''Pretty Girls by Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea'' * Lip Sync for your Legacy Winner: Shea Coulee * Bottom Two: Acid Betty and Joslyn Fox * Eliminated: Joslyn Fox 'Episode 3: ''"Queens of Drama, Mawma!" * '''Guest Judges: NeNe Leakes and Andy Cohen * Main Challenge: Act and improvise in a drama-filled untucked scene * Runway Theme: Afro-She-Betta-Do * Top 2 of the Week: Jessica Wild and Kennedy Davenport * Lip Sync for your Legacy Song: Hot Stuff by Donna Summer * Lip Sync for your Legacy Winner: Kennedy Davenport * Bottom Two: Aja and Ivy Winters * Eliminated: Ivy Winters 'Episode 4: ''"The Legacy Ball" * '''Guest Judges: Jourdan Dunn and Laverne Cox * Main Challenge: Show three extraordinary outfits for The Legacy Ball * Runway Theme: RuDemption Realness, Glitzy Glam-O-Rama Eleganza, and Crowned Winner Couture * Top 2 of the Week: Shea Coulee and Valentina * Lip Sync for your Legacy Song: Can't Remember To Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna * Lip Sync for your Legacy Winner: Valentina * Bottom Two: Jessica Wild and Mariah * Eliminated: Mariah 'Episode 5: ''"All Stars Snatch Game" *'Guest Judges: ' Amy Poehler and Tina Fey *'Main Challenge: ' Impersonate celebrities in a match game setting. *'''Runway Theme: Fringe and Fabulous *'Top 2 of the Week: Adore Delano and Shea Coulee' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song: ' Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Adore Delano' *'Bottom Two:' Chi Chi Devayne and Jessica Wild *'Eliminated: Chi Chi DeVayne' All Stars Snatch Game 'Episode 6: ''"RuPaul's 100th Birthday" *'Guest Judges: ' Santino Rice and Merle Ginsberg *'Main Challenge: ' Attend RuPaul's 100th Birthday dinner and give roast-styled speeches *'''Runway Theme: *'Top 2 of the Week: Acid Betty and Asia O'Hara' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song:' Free Your Mind by En Vogue *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Asia O'Hara' *'Bottom Two:' Aja and Kennedy Davenport *'Eliminated: Aja' 'Episode 7: ''"Miss Thing Pageant" *'Guest Judges: ' Tyra Banks and Kylie Minogue *'Main Challenge: ' Compete in the Miss Thing Pageant *'''Runway Theme: *'Top 2 of the Week: Asia O'Hara and Kennedy Davenport' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song:' All The Lovers by Kylie Minogue *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Kennedy Davenport' *'Bottom Two:' Adore Delano and Jessica Wild *'Eliminated: Jessica Wild' 'Episode 8: ''"Singing Queens of Revenge" *'Guest Judge: ' Keke Palmer *'Main Challenge: ' Eliminated queens pair up with remaining queens for an original All Stars singing performance *'Top 2 of the Week: Aja (Adore Delano) and Chi Chi DeVayne (Valentina) ' *'''Lipsync for your Legacy Song: Just Dance by Lady Gaga *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Aja and Chi Chi DeVayne' *'Bottom Two:' Asia O'Hara and Kennedy Davenport *'Eliminated: N/A' Revenge Singing Duos 'Episode 9: ''"Gay Time Television" *'Guest Judges: ' Tracee Ellis Ross and Lisa Kudrow *'Main Challenge: ' Create original television pilots for Gay Time Television *'''Runway Theme: *'Top 2 of the Week: Aja and Valentina' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song:' Dreaming Of You by Selena *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Valentina' *'Bottom Two:' Acid Betty and Shea Coulee *'Eliminated: Acid Betty' 'Episode 10: ''"Dancing With The Queens" *'Guest Judges: '''Adam Rippon *'Main Challenge: ' Pair up and participate in a dance battle royale *'Runway Theme: *'Top 2 of the Week: Chi Chi DeVayne and Kennedy Davenport' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song:' Star Love by Cheryl Lynn *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Chi Chi DeVayne and Kennedy Davenport' *'Bottom Two:' Aja and Asia O'Hara *'Eliminated: Asia O'Hara' 'Episode 11: ''"Fairy Dragmothers" *'Guest Judges: ' Mariah Carey and Heidi Klum *'Main Challenge: ' Showcase two extraordinary outfits along with a backstory *'''Runway Theme: Fairy Godmother Couture and Fairytale Princess Eleganza *'Top 2 of the Week: Adore Delano and Shea Coulee' *'Lipsync for your Legacy Song:' Fantasy by Mariah Carey *'Lipsync for your Legacy Winner: Adore Delano' *'Bottom Two:' Chi Chi DeVayne and Kennedy Davenport *'Eliminated: Chi Chi DeVayne' Category:Seasons